Silent Agatha, Las Aventuras de Flint y Aaron
by BELLE-BW03
Summary: Cuando Bertha le pide a sus compañeros que cuiden de su hermana gemela, Agatha, Flint y Aaron se preparan para lo peor sabiendo lo malévola que podía ser la mujer. Oneshot, este fic ha sido creado para el "Santa Secreto" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak".


Disclamer: No soy dueña de Pokemon y aunque quisiera ya voy tarde para eso. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Santa Secreto" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak".

* * *

 **Silent Agatha, Las Aventuras de Flint y Aaron.**

Flint y Aaron sentían un enorme temor hacia Agatha, la ex-miembra de la Elite Four de Kanto. No podía entender como una persona tan adorable y linda como su compañera Bertha podía ser la hermana gemela de una anciana tan terrorífica y desagradable. El bastón que usaba la entrenadora de Pokemons fantasmas parecía más un arma en los ojos de Flint y Aron, ya que ambos habían sido víctimas de su agresivo comportamiento cada vez que los visitaba (aunque Agatha jamás admitía que venía a verlos para visitar a su hermana, siempre pondría alguna excusa inventada para pasar por ahí y saludarlos).

Cynthia y Lucian eran capaces de lidiar con la mujer mayor, pues la madurez de la campeona y el silencio del Maestro de Pokemons psíquicos iban perfectamente bien con la actitud antipática de la gemela de Bertha. Habían ocasiones en donde incluso la mujer mayor felicitaba a Cynthia por criar tan bien a su Spiritomb (aunque acompañara esos cumplidos con insultos indirectos).

En una de sus visitas a la Elite Four de Sinnoh, Agatha cayó enferma y su hermana le insistió que se quedara con ellos hasta que mejorara. Cuando la Maestra de Pokemons tipo Tierra anunció la invitada, Aaron y Flint empezaron a temblar del miedo.

-¿Por qué tiemblan mis queridos niños? —preguntó Bertha preocupada— sé que mi hermana es terrorífica pero creo que ustedes han pasado por peores cosas. ¿Acaso no fueron juntos a explorar junto a Volkner la casa misteriosa de Eterna Forest?

-Sí pero nuestros Pokemons no podrían protegernos de Agatha —respondió Aaron.

-Ni siquiera un exorcista podría hacerlo —agregó Flint.

-No, no podría —respondió Bertha quien les sorprendió que no se enojara con Flint por haber dicho lo que dijo— créanme, yo ya intenté. Aunque lamento decirles, mis queridos niños, que ustedes dos tendrán que cuidar a mi hermana esta noche.

Ambos entrenadores saltaron del susto de sus sillas y Aaron abrió la ventana de la sala de descanso e intentó saltar afuera del edificio, pero Lucian entró al lugar lo detuvo tranquilamente sujetándolo de la camisa. Era una pésima costumbre de Aaron desde que inició su trabajo en la Liga Pokemón, cada vez que algo lo molestaba intentaba huir saltando de ventanas y escalando árboles. Flint intentó huir también pero en lugar de saltar por la ventana, trató de correr por la otra salida la cual fue bloqueada por Cynthia que le puso un pie para que se tropezara con su delicado pie. Flint también tenía la tendencia de querer huir así que Cynthia tenía que encargarse de él ya que Lucian estaba ocupado con Aaron.

-¿Por qué nosotros tenemos que cuidar a Agatha? —preguntó furioso Flint mientras se levantaba del suelo, intento ignorar la zancadilla que recién había recibido de la campeona.

-Lo siento mis niños —dijo Bertha con una voz tierna y en verdad parecía lamentarlo— pero esta noche necesito verme con Roark y Bryon ya que quieren que participe en una conferencia sobre fósiles y clases de piedras. No puedo llevar a mi hermana ya que está enferma y además habrán niños en el evento, saben que Agatha no puede estar cerca de tantos niños. Siempre los asusta.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes dos? —preguntó asustado Aaron mirando a Lucian y a Cynthia.

-Yo tengo que atender a ese mismo evento ya que quiero conocer al famoso historiador, Zahi Hawass —declaró Lucian.

-¿Ese señorcito que sabe mucho sobre pirámides y dibujitos? —preguntó inocentemente su compañero.

-Sí Aaron, el señorcito que sabe mucho sobre pirámides y dibujitos —respondió molesto Lucian intentando ser paciente con su amigo.

-¿Y tú Cynthia? ¿Por qué no puedes cuidar a Agatha esta noche? —preguntó Flint molesto.

-Porque un tarado vino a visitarme de Unova, pero el genio olvidó hacer una reservación en un hotel así que tendré que ayudarlo a buscar un lugar donde quedarse…

-¿Y por lugar te refieres a tu departamento? —preguntó Lucian levantando una ceja con mucha desconfianza.

-¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó furiosa Cynthia, notaron que sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente— si se quedara en mi departamento le cobraría el doble de lo que le pedirían en un hotel, así que no creo que quiera quedarse en mi departamento… aunque podría aprovecharme de él, dejarlo quedarse y después podría cobrarle costos extras… mmm…

Aceptando sus destinos, Flint y Aaron decidieron ayudar a Bertha cuidando a su hermana ya que le tenían un cariño enorme a su compañera de la Elite Four. Sabían que si querían hacerla feliz, podían ayudarla con lo poco que podían hacer. Esa noche, cuando los demás se retiraron a sus compromisos, Aaron y Flint decidieron prepararse para la ocasión. Mientras que Flint buscó ajos en la cocina del dormitorio de la Liga, Aaron decidió prepararse con algo más tradicional y registró el cuarto de Lucian ya que él siempre solía tener cosas místicas en su cuarto (no quería entrar al de Cynthi ya que era una niña y las niñas necesitaban tener su privacidad según él). Se reencontraron en la cocina del dormitorio sabiendo que Agatha estaría en el tercer piso viendo televisión en el cuarto de Bertha.

-Estoy listo para cualquier emergencia, todas las películas de miedo que he visto me han preparado para este momento —dijo Flint mientras le ponía a Aaron un collar improvisado de ajos— no sabemos qué clase de bestia es Agatha, pero estaremos más seguros si nos preparamos para cualquier situación. ¿Qué encontraste?

-Encontré agua bendita en el cuarto de Lucian —dijo Aaron levantando una pequeña botella transparente cuadrada que parecía más un perfume.

-¿Estás seguro que es agua bendita? —preguntó Flint.

-No lo sé, pero le metí una cruz que encontré en su gaveta para estar seguro.

-¡Excelente! —Flint le presentó a su amigo un libro grande y polvoriento que le resultaba familiar— yo encontré este libro en el estudio de Cynthia, no entiendo ni una sola palabra pero estoy seguro que son oraciones de rituales que podrían ayudarnos si Agatha decide maldecirnos.

-Por Arceus… ¡tengo miedo Flint!

-¡No tengas miedo, ´manito! ¡Nada de lo que tenga Agatha podrá detenernos si estamos tan bien equipados!

El grito desgarrado de varias personas resonaron en el edificio del dormitorio y tanto Flint como Aaron gritaron del susto también. Escucharon unas risas malévolas y reconocieron la voz de Agatha, con mucho miedo se escondieron debajo de la mesa del comedor. Las luces del edificio se apagaron y el sonido de la noche se hizo presente con un extraño y perturbador silencio.

-F-flint… ¿qué pasó?

-No te preocupes, vine preparado con cinco linternas —declaró Flint mientras sacaba una de su pequeña mochila— por alguna extraña razón, Cynthia tiene varias en su escritorio.

Después de entregarle una linterna a su amigo, Flint y Aaron salieron de su escondite y prendieron las linternas. Hubieran deseado tener sus Pokemons con ellos pero los habían dejado en el Centro Pokemón de la Liga (que quedaba alado del edificio de dormitorios) por un chequeo mensual que siempre hacían. Incómodos por el silencio del edificio, Aaron decidió poner la radio en su celular y la música pop de la estación llenó por un momento el espacio vacío y oscuro de los corredores. Pensaron que necesitaban encontrar a Agatha solo para estar seguros que estuviera bien (y por si las dudas, luchar contra ella si resultaba ser una clase de demonio).

Caminaron y caminaron, con solamente la pésima música que estaba en la estación que había elegido Aaron (una canción sobre el perfecto esposo y varios comentarios ofensivos y contradictorios), Flint recorrió junto a su amigo el lugar con la esperanza de encontrar las escaleras. Una extraña interferencia empezó a distorsionar la canción y cuando ambos miraron a sus alrededores asustados, las risas de una mujer se hicieron presentes y pudieron ver extrañas figuras salir de las sombras. Con caras envueltas en vendas y pasos extraños, ambos entrenadores volvieron a gritar para huir y escapar al segundo piso. Mientras corrían, Flint sacó el libro de Cynthia y gritó en voz alta lo poco que podía leer, Aaron estaba convencido que estaba leyendo un libro de recetas de cocina en francés ya que reconocía alguno de los nombres. Subieron las escaleras logrando sobrevivir y sin rasguños.

-Bien, el cuarto de Bertha está en el tercer piso al lado de mi cuarto —dijo Aaron— si vamos recto llegaremos a las escaleras.

Ambos prepararon sus linternas y continuaron caminando por el oscuro pasillo, preparados para correr en cualquier momento. Pero le pasillo era más largo de lo que pensaban y se dieron cuenta que estaban atrapados en una extraña clase de pasillo eterno que no los dejaba llegar a su destino. La radio comenzó a tener interferencia otra vez y continuaron corriendo al notar que atrás suyo las extrañas figuras de abajo se empezaron a multiplicar para perseguirlos. Eran figuras parecidas a unos insectos que se hacían más grande con cada segundo que pasaba y Flint terminó lanzándoles el libro de Cynthia. Aaron solamente gritó al lado de su amigo mientras seguían corriendo.

Corrieron y corrieron hasta que finalmente llegaron al tercer piso y sin duda alguna, todavía gritando a todo volumen, entraron al cuarto de Aaron. Cerró la puerta con llave pero se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos en la habitación, con otro grito, Aaron sacó el "agua bendita" y lo lanzó a la extraña figura cubierta de mantas que estaba sobre su cama. Prendieron las luces del cuarto para encontrar a Agatha furiosa. Se encontraba la mujer mayor con un control en la mano, estaba jugando un videojuego de Aaron mientras que su Gengar estaba flotando atrás suyo riéndose.

-Qué asco, ahora huelo a hombre con este perfume -dijo Agatha enojada mientras intentaba secarse con la manta que llevaba puesta.

-¿Q-qué pasó allá abajo? —preguntó Flint exigiendo una explicación.

-Bueno, estaba jugando esta película ridículamente tonta cuando mi Gengar me comentó que estaba aburrido —respondió Agatha mientras le ponía pausa— me miró jugar con la película por un rato y pensó que sería divertido asustarlos con el ambiente de esta cosa. Originalmente pensé que era una película y un DVD, pero después de prenderlo empecé a seguir instrucciones y me pareció tan aburrido que decidí seguir con la película… aunque me muera rápido…

-Agatha, eso es mi videojuego no una película —comentó Aaron al darse cuenta que seguramente le habían borrado su partida.

-Eso explica estas pésimas gráficas —respondió Agatha enojada dejando el control en el suelo— estaba aburrido la verdad. ¿Enfermeras asesinas? ¿Cucarachas gigantes? Por favor… he visto cosas peores…

-¿Por qué nos asustaste de esa manera? —preguntó furioso Flint.

-No fui yo, fue mi Gengar —respondió Agatha— y la verdad lo merecían. ¿Creen que estoy sorda? Los escuché cómo intentaron huir de aquí cuando les dijeron que me tenían que cuidar, sé que no soy amable pero tampoco fue muy educada su actitud. Escucharlos gritar fue divertido, eso sí debería decirles…

Aaron y Flint se sintieron mal al darse cuenta que habían sido muy exagerados cuando se les pidió que cuidaran a Agatha. La mujer mayor se frotaba mucho la nariz indicando indicios de una gripe común, pero se le podía ver en su forma de mirar que se sentía sola. Se sintieron terribles y se disculparon con la mujer mayor. Le confesaron el temor que sentían hacia ella y también las sospechas que era un demonio.

-No se preocupen, si quisiera matarlos lo haría mientras que duermen ya que sería más fácil —en verdad ambos esperaron que la mujer estuviera bromeando.

-¿Quiere hacer algo mientras esperamos que regresen los demás? —preguntó Aaron intentando empezar una conversación con la mujer.

-¿Qué les parece si terminamos de jugar esta película?

Ambos se sentaron con la mujer mayor y estuvieron por un par de horas ayudándola con el juego. Aunque no fuera muy buena, por lo menos entendía los controles básicos que era moverse por la calle y prender la radio para poder indicar el acercamiento de los monstruos. En varias ocasiones Flint se vio obligado a arrebatarle el control a la mujer ya que no era capaz de pelear contra los monstruos al no entender los controles. Se rieron, pasaron un buen rato y justo cuando Aaron y Flint empezaron a sentirse cómodos con ella, Agatha dijo con una voz siniestra:

-Oigan… ¿quieren ver un cadáver?


End file.
